Howling
by Loveless87
Summary: Doesn't follow the plot of books or movies. Harry's in his sixth year of school, and finds himself falling for the new DADA teacher? Ember Jade is one of the youngest teachers to ever teach at Hogwarts at the age of 19. Full Summary inside! HarryXOC
1. Golden

Voldemort's dead, Harry's in is sixth years, and he finds himself falling for the new DADA teacher! Ember Jade is the youngest teacher to ever arrive at Hogwarts school at the age of 19. What happens when she and Harry start to get to close, and it ends up putter Harry's life in danger all over again?

**

* * *

****Howling**

**Golden**

Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat on the train, making their way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The compartment was full of conversation as they all spoke about their summer away from school, telling stories and listening to happenings that had been written in the paper.

"Come on, we should get into our robes, we'll be getting to the school soon." Hermione said as they all reached for their trunks above them. Harry and Ron waited outside while Hermione changed and she did the same for them. The school looked the same as it always did, brightly lit with torches and the first years all staring in amazement.

"Did you hear that there was going to a woman teaching the defence against the darks arts this year?" Ron asked as they walked down the train.

"I hope they're not from the ministry again." Harry frowned and the others laughed slightly. When they got out to the platform they saw Hagrid pointing some first years in the right direction and made their way toward him.

"Hagrid!" Ron called and he looked over to them a smiled happily.

"'Ello there, 'ow was 'ur summer?" He asked when they got to him.

"Great, well, for most of us." Hermione said as she looked over to Harry.

"I'm just glad to be back. It's going to be another great year, I can just feel it." Harry said and the others nodded in agreement. "Hey Hagrid, do you know anything about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I ''aven't 'ad the chance to see 'er yet, but I 'ear she's really good, and 'er name's-" They all looked over then they heard yelling and saw Draco teasing some first years, a sneer in place. "uh- oh."

"Come on-"

"'Old on, 'Arry, look."

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco turned around and paled. He found himself looking into bright golden eyes, almost glowing. The eyes were surrounded by dark long lashes, that touched the long grey-black bangs draping around a pale face. He found himself face to face with the new DADA teacher.

"Is there any way for you to explain you actions, Mr Malfoy?" She asked in a silk voice. When he didn't speak she frowned, then walked past him and as she went she spoke to him, "It would be wise of you to refrain from that." She said as she smiled down to the first years, helping them toward the boats.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled as she pulled on Harry and Ron's robes, pulling them toward the carriages. They were all on the sixth year at Hogwarts, all excited for the upcoming year.

"The new DADA teacher looks a little young, don't you think?" Hermione asked as they all sat at the large tables in the hall.

"She had grey hair." Ron pointed out and she shook her head. "We'll just have to wait until she gets here." He said as he looked over to the empty seat where she would have been sitting.

"I wonder where she is, usually the new teachers would always be sitting at the front table." Harry wondered as he took looked up to the teachers. Out of nowhere Dumbledore stood up and held his hands before him, palms out, and the conversations all quieted about the new teacher.

"It's wonderful to see you all once again. I would like to welcome out first years to the school, who will now be sorted into their proper houses." Everyone watched and cheered as new students were sorted into their houses, people all clapping whenever someone was added to their houses. Dumbledore told all the familiar rules to the first years before getting to the part everyone was waiting for.

"I know you're all wondering who the new defence against the dark arts teacher will be, and now I would like to introduce everyone to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Prof Jade." He held his hand up right as the front doors to the main hall opened and in walked the same woman from the train station. Her hair reached down to lower back and was black with streaks of grey, calm blue eyes seemed to search around before she looked forward to where she was walking, pale pink lips up turning into a small smile.

"Weren't her eyes almost, a golden color when we saw her?" Ron asked and Harry nodded numbly. Jade stepped up to Dumbledore and shook his hand gently as she greeted him, then turned to where everyone else was sitting watching.

"It's nice to see you all, I haven't seen this room since I went to this school. I'll hope to get to know you all more through the year, and maybe even stay for next year." She said as her smile grew to become a slight smirk and people laughed quietly. "Well, I'll let Prof Dumbledore finish now." She smiled and bowed slightly to them before turned to take her seat at the table.

"I like her already." Fred said as he looked over to his twin.

"Me too, much better than the others-" George continued.

"-in more ways than one." they finished in unison.


	2. First Impressions

Howling

First Impressions

Ember Jade looked around herself as she scanned the halls of the school, this place was way bigger then she had remembered. The halls were all lit brightly with torches and she smiled to herself slightly as she remembered when she was younger and had been the one who was running down them trying to get to class on time.

As she walked she tried her best to ignore the looks she was getting from the students. She wasn't surprised when all of the girls were glaring at her, and all of the boys gaping at her. She was very beautiful, even with her grey bangs and streaks. It's not like you could really call it natural, but that was the best way to go.

"Prof Jade." Turned her blue eyes behind her she could see Hagrid walked toward her, and she only then realized that she was standing in an archway to the courtyard. She hadn't even been paying attention to where her feet were taking her.

"Hello, Hagrid. It's wonderful to see you again." She said with a smile. Hagrid brought her into a bone crushing hug and Ember laughed in spite of her lungs being crushed, and he released her when he heard how she struggled to even laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized and Ember smiled in reassurance.

"That's alright Hagrid, I missed you as well." Ember said as she took in a deep breath. "So, any tips for the new teacher?" She asked with a teasing smile. When she had been going to this school Hagrid had always told her that with her strict attitude and wondrous marks, she should have come to Hogwarts as a teacher when she was old enough, so here she was.

"Watch out for 'at Malfoy kid." He whispered to her and Ember chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, he's already on my bad side. He's been picking on the first years from the second he walked into this scho-" She stopped when she saw said boy at it again. But this time he was getting into a fight with three others in the same year as him.

"Oh, that's 'Arry, 'Ermione and Ron." He said and Ember knew that through the accent he was saying Harry and Hermione. "Malfoy and 'Arry never got along and never will." He said as they began to walk toward where the four were having a three against one staring contest.

"What is it this time?" Ember asked when she was standing directly behind where Hermione was. The three looked behind them when they saw Malfoy pale.

"I wasn't doin' anythin'" Malfoy scowled and Ember glared at the young boy. He was going to make her life a living hell. Honestly, it was only her first day here and she was already holding herself back from strangling the not-to-innocent child.

"I'll believe that the day I start believing muggles can perform magic, now on your way." She said and Malfoy gave her one last hard look, before turning on heel and storming off.

"Looks like you made your first impressions in an interesting way." Hagrid said from behind Ember. "'Ello again you three." He said, addressing the kids. Ember was still watching Malfoy, who had stopped and was now yelling at two third years who had seen him being yelled at than they had started snickering in amusement.

"On your way, Malfoy!" She yelled and he jumped slightly as he hurried away from her line of sight. Harry and Ron were laughing at Malfoy reaction while Hermione was watching Ember in confusion.

"Not to be rude professor, but aren't you a little young to be a teacher here?" She asked and Ember smiled.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts star pupil. I am old enough to become a teacher, and I think that I will enjoy working at this school no matter what my age. It was only about three years ago when I myself had been a student here." She explained.

"The best graduating student of her year. Dumbledore had welcomed her back here with open arms." Hagrid threw in and Ember laughed.

"I didn't get back in that easily." She countered.

"You were the seeker before Harry, right?" Hermione asked, and that got the boys attention.

"You were a seeker?" Ron asked, and Ember was slightly surprised at how surprised he was.

"What, just because I'm a teacher now doesn't mean that I can't have a life?" She said and Ron's face went slightly red as he realized that he might have sounded offending.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. But yes, I was a seeker here, and I love to play." She smiled over to Harry. "I hear you've taken my place now, I also hear you've never been beaten." She said and this time Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"Well, I'm not bragging." he said and Ember laughed lightly.

"No, but I am impressed, someone who's been playing since there first year has to be good. I don't think a first hear has ever made it onto the team before, and you did it without even trying out." She said and Harry shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but the new teacher still has to finish unpacking." Ember said as she smiled sheepishly, turning to leave.

"You always were one to 'ate unpackin'." Hagrid laughed and Ember smirked over her shoulder, but continued on walking toward the main building where all of the teacher's rooms were. A prickling feeling ran up Embers spine as she continued to walk through the halls, some of the students stopping to watch her pass. She was one of the youngest teachers to ever come to Hogwarts, and her appearance was odd with the gray streaks.

As she was walking past she could see Snape walking toward the dungeons, where he has his potions class. He looked back at her and Ember had to suppress the urge to bare her teeth and growl. Instead, her eyes flashed a dangerous gold as she continued walking until she was no longer in his sight. Finding her way to her room easily, she said the password to open the door and slipped inside. Her room was warm with the fireplace in it, and there were many comforters on her bed. Mostly everything was in crimson red, that or a maroon color.

"Home sweet home."


	3. Watching

**Howling**

**Watching**

Gold eyes swept over the room. The dying flame in the fire place gave the room a dull glow and the air a warm feeling. The room was empty of children, all of the students having gone to bed long ago. Silver/grey fur glinted in the light as four paws walked the large animal toward the stairs leading up to the boys dorms of Gryffindor tower. The slick grey wolf was able to easily glide up that stairs without making so much as a whisper of noise.

Coming into one of the dorms, the wolf scanned over the beds, before it finally began to walk over to one on the far side of the circular room, near one of the windows. The boy on the bed was oblivious as to who stalked up to his bed then. The wolf then jumped up onto the end of mattress while he was still sleeping, not stirring him in the least. The wolf sat back and gazed down at the boy, it's eyes glowing fiercely on the dark. The scar on his forehead was visible as his bangs were moved aside.

A loud crack of thunder woke Harry Potter from his sleep and he looked up with bleary eyes at the end of his bed, where he could see a blurred form and glowing yellow eyes. Quickly grabbing his glasses from the nightstand beside his bed, he looked back down to the end of his bed, but there was nothing there. Sighing, he fell back onto his pillows, still gazing at where he had seen the glowing eyes. He knew something had been there, but to was just too quick to keep track of. After all, why else would the end of his bed be warm.

Harry continuously looked up at the head table, seeing Prof Jade talking with some of the other teachers. His mind flashed back to when he had seen the odd golden eyes the night before, then to when he had first seen her at the train station, how it looked like she had bright golden eyes. Turning back to his food as he listened to the distant sound of Ron and Hermione talking, both not noticing when Harry's mind slipped from the conversation.

"Harry?" Looking over, he saw Ron looking at him in wonder. "You've been watching the new DADA teacher ever since were first came into the hall." He spoke in a hushed voice, trying to keep it between the two.

"I'm just thinking of something I could have sworn I saw." Harry mumbled as he looked back down at his food. Ron gave his friend a strange look, before he resumed stuffing his face with blueberry waffles. Hermione looked up to the front table where Prof Jade was and where Harry had been looking only moments before, to see Jade looking down to where they were sitting, her eyes on Harry's back.

Ember looked down at Harry Potter, making sure that he had looked away. She knew that it was to dangerous to do what she did. Returning to her food, she realized that she would be teaching her first class soon, and needed to eat quickly. Finishing off the plate she had in front of her, she bowed to each person on either side of her, before dismissing herself and walking from the door near the long table.

Walking down toward her class, she let her tensed body relax slightly in the silence, making her way through the court yard, the cool morning air brushing her skin. A loud 'caw' of a bird made her look up to a ledge along the tower, where a bird sat perched, looking down at her with its wings slightly moved back in annoyance. She frowned as she looked up at the bird, before turning away and heading toward her class once again.

She knew that that bird was a bad sign, and knew that she really should have been on a better look out. She sat at her desk waiting for the class that held Harry Potter in it to come, she gazed out the window, seeing another jet black crow sitting on her window sill. She frowned, her brow furrowing, as she walked over toward the window. The crow cawed again before flying off, leaving her to stand there and watch it leave.

"Good morning prof Jade!" Ember looked over to see Hermione walking into the room, smiling as she drug Harry and Ron in as well. Ember smiled back, seeing that it was time for class and there was no need for her to worry about the bird now.

"Hello Miss. Granger," Ember said as she stepped forward. "You're early."

"She's always early." Ron groaned as he pulled his wrist from her hand. Ember raised a brow, but said nothing.

"I hear that you're a very good teacher. All of the other classes loved you so far. All but the slytherins, but that's expected." Hermione quickly took a seat at one of the desks in the front, placing her books down. Harry and Ron each took a seat on either side of her, relieving themselves of their books as well.

"Good morning Prof Jade." Harry said with a smile, his emerald eyes meeting her blue ones. She smiled back to him, moving toward her desk.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. Mr Weasly." Sitting herself behind her desk, some other students entered the room, each taking their seats quietly. Ember looked over to Harry again, seeing him joking around with Ron, a smile on his face. If only things could be so easy.

"Good morning class. As you all already know, I'm professor Jade, new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ember smiled as she stood, her long grey and black hair brushing against her arms and back. The lesson soon began as she leapt right into her first lesson, placing some writing on the board for their first pages to read, only a study day that day. Harry couldn't focus on reading the pages that she had written on the board, and found himself watching Ember.

Ember sat at her desk writing out what she would have them do for the rest of the week so she wouldn't have to freak out and worry about it later on. Her gray bangs were beginning to tickle her and get in her face as she tried to push them out of her face, but they would continuously fall back into her eye sight and block her view of the paper. Sitting straight, she ran her finger up through her bangs and hair, catching the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

He immediately glanced back down at his paper when Jade had caught him, trying to seem innocent, and failing at it terribly. Chancing a look back up, he saw that Jade had pinned her bangs back with a clip and had gone right back to her work, as though she had seen nothing wrong. He sighed, returning to the book in front of him grudgingly. He could hear that other people had already finished and were beginning to talk with some of the people on either side of them.

"No talking until everyone is finished!" Jade's clear voice made everyone look up, silencing their talk and looking down at the table top. The only people to remain talking were Draco Malfoy and another slytheran who seemed pretty happy that she had gotten the chance to sit next to him. Harry looked up when he heard her chair slide back, before she walked right past him toward Malfoy, her long hair brushing the back of his hand in the process, from where it was resting on the desk top.

Everyone watched as she walked up to behind Malfoy and the girl, who seemed totally oblivious as to what she had said and the fact that she was then standing behind them. But what had the rest of the class wondering was why she had an amused look in her eyes. She smiled as she walked over to the table beside them, leaning forward and whispering into the ear of the person sitting there, before she took their text book, that was lying closed on their desk. Walking back over to Malfoy and the girl, she held the text book above them, before letting it drop. The thick book hit the table top with a loud, resounding 'bang!'.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why you have special permission that is not from me, to speak while the rest of the class must remain quiet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question. Their mouths fell open, at a loss of what to say. "I see, well, this is only a warning, but if I must talk to you again, then it will be a detention, for the both of you." She glared slightly. Anyone who was looking closely at her eyes would have noticed that they flicked gold for a moment.

Ember made her way back to her desk, returning the book to the student and tanking them, before she sat down and returned to writing out her schedule, shushing people when they continued so snicker. They got through the rest of class easily, students staying quiet and Malfoy to afraid to speak again lest he get humiliated again by his very annoying need to break every single rule he could.


	4. Protection

Howling

Protection

The class was allowed to go down to town for a class trip, getting everyone excited for their day away from the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down, looking inside stores and checking out for anything new. The stopped by that the Three Broomsticks quickly, before moving on to once again search for the next place that they would check out. The saw that McGonagall and Jade were watching some of the students as they also spoke quietly. But Hermione stopped.

"Is it just me, or do they look worried about something?" She asked, causing the two males to look back at the teachers. She was right. They were both frowning and Jade kept looking around quickly. The three exchanged looks quickly, before a loud growling from behind them made them all whip around. A dark black wolf was only yards from them, growling and baring it fangs at them. Some people screamed as they backed away.

"Ron!" Hermione stepped behind him as Ron reached down and pulled his wand from his pocket, though his whole arm was shaking insanely. They could hear when McGonagall called their names, running over to them slowly. The wolf let out a loud howl as it thrust forward toward them. Harry took an instinctive step back, but was left shocked when a sleek silver and grey wolf bolted past Harry from behind them and took the other by the neck.

McGonagall appeared next to them and stepped in front of the group in a motion to protect them. The grey wolf was thrown away as the black wolf shook its head violently, making it release its neck. The grey wolf stood before the group, its back to them as sharp snarls ripped through its bared teeth. The black wolf lunged forward again, sharp teeth snapping at the others neck. The grey used its shoulders to ram hard against the wolf and send it back, howling in pain as it shook its head. Blood stained the fur of the grey wolfs shoulder have been cut was left from the blacks claws.

"Children, you must run to the others." McGonagall commanded, glancing back at the three students. They turned to obey her orders, but were blocked off when another wolf, this time a more smoky, stopping them from moving. McGonagall turned, pulling her wand from her robe in the process, and quickly sent the wolf sliding back across the dirt. A sharp whine made them all look over to where the other two were, and saw the black wolf running away, it's front leg torn open and bleeding. The grey wolf slumped to the ground, panting. It had a gash on its shoulder and hind leg, as well as three clear claw marks across its left side.

"Professor McGonagall, you have to help it!" Hermione yelled as she tried to run toward the wolf, but was stopped by the professor. The aged woman looked down at the injured wolf, that was then lying on its good side, panting and whining in pain.

"I could take it to Hagrid." She finally mumbled, letting Hermione calm down and her shoulders to drop in relief. Her, Harry and Ron all stood near the wolf, mostly because whenever they were about to walk away, she would wine and yelp. Harry at one point crouched down next to the female wolf when McGonagall went out to get the rest of the students. He gently stroked the fur behind the ear of the wolf, and saw when its eyes turned to look at him, golden and tired.

She suddenly sighed as she closed her eyes again, just letting Harry scratch behind her ear softly, surprised at how smooth her fur was. She didn't move anymore as she laid there, almost like she was sleeping. Hermione and Ron kept telling him to get away from her, that she could hurt him.

"If she would have wanted to hurt us, then why was she protecting us?" He asked as he looked up at them. Hermione sighed as she walked up to where he was and looked down at the calm grey wolf.

"I guess, but please be careful."

"Hermione, she can barely move, do you seriously think she could hurt someone?" Harry asked as he looked back down to her, moving from scratching behind her ears to gently running his hand over her snout and neck, carefully avoiding the wound on her shoulder.

Hagrid looked down at the sleeping wolf that lay on a cot in the hospital wing of the castle, the curtains around the bed all pulled and blocking anyone from seeing. The female wolf was breathing heavily and struggled. Two cracked ribs and a serious wound on the skin. Her leg and shoulder had closed up already, but her side was still bleeding every once and a while. Hagrid sighed as he shook his head.

"Please, don't start this again." He quietly whispered, hearing a whine in return. He looked up to see the pained golden eyes looking back up at him. The wolf whined again, before struggling to get up. Hagrid watched as the form slowly changed from grey and silver wolf, to a young woman with black and grey hair.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid." Ember looked up at Hagrid with apology as she grunted in pain. She was still wearing the robes that she had on while they were out to town with the students, but now they were torn and bloodied.

"I'm going to go get Mme. Pomfrey." Hagrid gave a hesitant wave as he stepped away from the bed, sliding the curtain shut. Ember lay back down on the bed, carefully holding her side. She winced when she tried to breathe more heavily, but her lungs and her ribs aches every time she tried to. Shifting up into a sitting position, she brought her hand up to run her fingers through her long hair, feeling how dirty it had become.

"Oh! Miss Jade." Mme. Pomfrey slipped through the curtains and took hold of Ember's shoulders. Ember looked up at her with tired eyes, her blue irises covered over slightly with her half lidded eyes. "A simple potion and you will be as good as new." She tilted Ember head up and looked over her neck for any wounds, then turned to her shoulders, checking the gash there.

"I want you to stay here tonight, but you should be good to teach your classes again tomorrow." She leaned away as she nodded. "Please, don't let this start again." She mumbled to herself as she walked away to get all of the potions ready for Ember's wounds. "I'll bring you some clothes to change into." She shouted over her shoulder, closing the curtains. Ember sighed as she lay back against the pillows.

Voices filled the room as she slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. She could hear the curtains being pulled back as her bed was circled, the voices coming closer to her. She tried to open her eyes only a bit, but her body was too exhausted. She could feel someone gently touch her arm, then her cheek. A soft voice whispered above her, lulling her further to sleep. The room seemed to quiet as they whispered words unheard to her.

"I wonder where Prof Jade was today, she's usually always so prepared for class and every subject." Hermione looked over to Ron and Harry, who were walking alongside her through the courtyard.

"Yea, and why did it have to be Snape that filled in for her." Ron groaned, sharing a glance with Harry.

"I know, didn't Snape fill in for when Lupin had to take a break as well?" Harry asked as he adjusted his books under his arm. It was getting to be late in the first month of school, and the temperature was beginning to drop as well. Harry and Ron were both on the Quidditch team, Harry being the chaser as he always was and Ron as a keeper. Jade was so far one of the best teachers that the students liked. She gave fair homework, she actually joked around with the students quite a lot as well.

"Hey, do you guys want to go and see what happened to that wolf from the trip?" Ron asked as he looked over to where Hagrid's house was. Running down the long path, they reached the large door, and listened to make sure that no one was inside. A female voice drifted through the door and they were about to dodge away, when the door opened, to reveal Prof Jade. She looked tired with slight purple tint under her eyes, and her skin was pale. But she still smiled to them.

"Hello you three." She greeted, though her voice was week. "I'll see you again Hagrid, and you three in class tomorrow." She nodded to them, before she walked back up the path toward the school. Harry watched as she walked away, seeing as she limped slightly, looking as though her right leg was injured. But it was barely noticeable.

"Hey Hagrid, what happened to the wolf that you had been taking care of?" Hermione asked as she looked to him.

"A simple potion and the poor thing was good as new overnight. It was a good thing she was brought 'ere or I don't think she would 'ave survived the night." Hagrid moved aside as he let them walk into the small, cluttered home.

"What's wrong with Prof Jade?" Ron asked outright as he looked back out the window where the DADA teacher was disappearing into the school.

"Oh, she had gotten caught in a student's potion gone wrong and got sick from the result." Hagrid explained as he moved a thick blanket aside so that the three could sit down on the couch there.

"But why was she limping?" Hagrid seemed to stiffen at the question, not quite sure how to answer it. Harry looked out the window again, where Jade had disappeared into the castle. Later on, Ron and Hermione had gone in toward the common room, leaving him to sit by the lake.

He tossed a nearby stone into the water as he looked out at the ripples that disrupted the surface. Jade had been seemed so tired when she had left Hagrid's. She looked almost like it had been days since she last slept, and then there was her limping as well as her skin so pale, almost white.

A soft nudge on the back of his right shoulder, Harry glanced back, to come face to face with that same grey wolf. He froze in shock as he looked over to wolf before him. The fur over its injuries were mostly clean of blood now, except for a slightly stain in the shiny fur, and the wounds were nothing but scratches. It was good to know that Hagrid had taken good care of her before he let her go again.

"Hey girl." Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to the good side of her neck and stroked the fur. Her tail began to swish through the dry leaves on the ground around the trees as his hand stroked down her fur gently. She almost seemed to purr as he ran his hand down her neck, her head tilting to the side the slightest bit, like a small puppy would. "I guess I should thank you for saving me and my friends." He said as he looked up at her face as she made a small growling sound, though not of annoyance, it was as though she were saying "_you're welcome_".


	5. Wild Animals

Howling

Wild Animals

Harry looked down at the wolf that lay at his side, her head on one of his thighs as he scratched behind her ears. She seemed so calm when she was with him, compared the when she had been fighting that black wolf the other day. Hagrid must have taken very good care of her because her injuries were nearly completely gone and she didn't seem to be the least bit unnourished.

A soft growl caused him to look down at her, but then looked back up when he heard footsteps coming down the pathway toward the lake. Moments later, Draco and his drones came into view, walking straight toward Harry. The wolf got to her feet and jumped over his legs so that she was out of view from Malfoy.

"Hey Potter!" He called when he was only a couple of yards away. Harry glared at him, getting to his feet. At least Ron and Hermione weren't there; he hated it when he would pick on them from their families. But Draco was also glad to find him alone, thinking that he had the upper hand with a three to one fight.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He snapped, dusting the leaves and dirt off his pants.

"No teachers here to save you this time." Malfoy began to walk closer to him, as well as the other two. Harry took a step back, and right when Malfoy was nothing more than a foot away, a loud snarl reached all their ears and everyone froze. Seconds later, the sleek silvery wolf stepped out from behind the trees and in front of Harry, her fangs bared and her fur bristled.

"What the hell Potter? Keeping wild animals as pets now?!" Malfoy spat, but the loud snapping of teeth had him jumping back, as he sent one last glare at him, before he turned on heel and ran back up the path. The silver wolf continued to growl lowly as she looked after them, but it slowly faded away as they disappeared through the trees. Harry knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her neck, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks girl." Bringing her face up, she rubbed up against his cheek. Harry laughed slightly, before he sighed as he released her, straightening. "Sorry, but I got to get going. You should to, before Snape finds you around here." She growled again at the name of the potions teacher, causing Harry to laugh as he began to walk up the trail. A loud bark from behind made him look back, only to see her sitting back on her hind a foot behind him. She was panting and there was something hanging from her bottom fang. "What do you got?" Kneeling down, he carefully took the chain from her teeth.

The chain had a black crystal hanged from it, not too big, about as long as his palm and an inch thick, maybe less. He took the crystal into his fingers and turned it around, but nearly jumped when it turned a beautiful emerald green, where it then proceeded to change to a bright gold, the same colour of the wolfs eyes, before it was then once more turned back to the emerald green. Looking down at the wolf again, he was shocked to see her gone. Glancing around briefly, he stood at his full height, still holding the crystal.

Ember watched from where she sat within the trees as he walked up the path, putting the crystal around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. Now maybe she could have some piece of mind. That was the same crystal that she had been given when her parents died, so that she would always be safe, even when they weren't there to watch over her. Her tail swished as she remembered his arm around her neck, and when she had been resting her head on his leg. She knew that it wasn't something she should be thinking about, but she loved him being so close to her. It was something she missed.

As soon as she was sure that he was back in the castle, she let herself change back into her human form, fixing her robe and picking some leave out of her hair. She then stepped onto the path and began to walk up the path to the large entrance to the school. Dinner was going to be starting soon, so most of the students were making their way down to the Great Hall, where she was still not allowed to go to, because Mme. Pomfrey had her on some kind of healing diet for the next couple of days to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her organs.

"Ember!" She looked back to see the woman of the hour running up to her, a small smile on her face. "I'm going to be going down to dinner, I dropped by a package of you dinner at your room, and I will see you tomorrow morning for your next meal." She pulled Ember into a hug, before waving as she too made her way down toward the Great Hall. Ember sighed quietly as she walked away toward her room, where there was a no doubt disgusting meal waiting for her. As she was walking, she turned a corner, deep in thought, only to have to grasp the wall and someone rammed into her.

"I'm sorry Professor!" Harry Potter stood before her, on his way down to the Great Hall as well. Pain bolted through her side, causing her to groan, though she tried to stop it. "Are you alright?" He asked, stepped forward.

"I'm alright, guess that just..." She tried to think of what Hagrid had said would be the excuse, "shook up my stomach." She finally finished. She could see Harry's eyes wide with worry as he watched her straighten herself. "You should be getting down to the Great Hall for dinner." She finally said, holding her side.

"What about you? Are you going to be coming to dinner?"

"Mme. Pomfrey has me on a special diet, I'll be eating alone tonight. And if my memory serves me right, then this is going to be a very bad meal." She laughed slightly, getting a smile out of Harry. "But I'll be back in class tomorrow, so you better have been good while I've been away."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Prof Jade." As he continued to rush down to hall, Jade waiting until he had rounded the far corner, when she doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach as gasps passed through her lips. Struggling to get to her feet again, she began to stumble to her room, her hands still clutching at her stomach as she tried to stop the pain that jolted through her. As soon as she reached her room, she laid down onto her soft crimson covers, waiting for the pain to ebb away, as it had done one morning when she actually tried to stretch.

After what seemed like far too long, the pain finally began to subside, though there was still that lingering throb deep inside her. She walked over toward her bathroom, which was attached to her chamber, and slipped inside, glad to have a nice large bath to lay down in. She started up the warm water, before leaving the room to go and check to see what she would be eating for the night.

After pretty much choking down her meal, she turned the water off to the bathtub that was then full of warm water. She stripped down from her teacher's robes, checking on all of her new body wounds. Her side luckily hadn't opened again, and everything else was still in perfect shape, so thank god she was going to be able to have a relaxing bath, without worrying about the water going red.

A pleasant sigh slipped passed her lips as she leaned back against the back of the marble tub. She could feel the warm water soothing her injuries, and then remembered the oil that Poppy had also given her. Reaching back to the shelf that was behind her, she retracted a veil of bright blue liquid, before she popped the cork on it and brought the glass up to her nose, smelling the sweet aroma that filled her senses. Pouring the vile into the water, she watched as it moved around her body, blending in and turned the water a calm sky blue.

* * *

**Sorry that is took for long for this chapter to come out, I've had a lot of work due at school lately and haven't had the chance to work on any of my stories. Please review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!**


	6. Change

Howling

Change

Harry slept heavily in his bed, glad that the next day professor Jade would be back and Snape could go crawl under a rock again. The room was silent, apart from some of the other guys snoring, and light taps of claws on the floor. Seconds later, Harry was woken to the feel of something warm pressing into his side, as well as a weight on his chest. Looking down, he came face to face with that same grey wolf, her golden eyes looking up at him.

"No!" He yells in a whisper as he slips off the bed, the wolf getting to her feet as she looked at him with glowing eyes. "Come on." Turned from his bed, he quickly slipped from the room, hearing the thud that was made when she jumped from his bed to follow him.

She trotted after him as he made his way down toward the common room. As soon as he reached it, he walked over to the couch that sat in front of the fire and sat down. She hopped up beside him and lay forward so that she was on her stomach with her jaw resting on top of Harry's thigh. He looked down at her with a small smile, before he remembered that she was inside and frowned down at her, her tail stopping as it swished and her eyes drooped slightly.

"You can't be in here; if you get caught you might be forced out into the forbidden forest." Harry's hand moved to pet her head, even though he was slightly angry with her for entering the school and for following him to his room. Her tail seemed to twitch, wanting to wave, but she almost seemed to be stopping it, knowing that she was in trouble. "You can't be coming in the boy's dorm like that." He mumbled to himself, smiling like it was a joke.

"Harry?" As Harry turned to look back, Ron stood at the base of the stairs, sleepy and in only his pyjamas. He looked at Harry, then his eyes widened in shock. The grey wolf stood on her legs beside where Harry was sitting. "H-Harry, that's the same wolf from-"

"Shh, Ron, you have to be quiet before you wake someone up." Harry got to his feet as he looked over to Ron, the grey wolf putting her front legs up on the back of the couch and looked over at him as well.

"This is why your robes were covered in fir; you've been hiding her-"

"I wasn't hiding her; she found me earlier today at the lake and stopped Malfoy from starting a fight. She got into the school somehow and found me here." Harry explained as he brought a hand to the back of her head and scratched the fir gently. Ron took a couple of hesitant steps forward as looked at the wolf cautiously. She just put her head down on her paws and looked at him, as though she was waiting for him to hurry up. "She won't hurt you; I think she's trying to protect me from something."

When Ron finally reached the wolf, he hesitantly placed his hand on her head, and stroked down her neck. She was absolutely still the whole time, until he removed his hand and stepped back. As soon as he had stepped away, the wolf let her upper body drop from the back of the couch as she lay down on her stomach once more.

"You can't keep a pet wolf or something Harry, do you know how much trouble you'll get in if they find her inside the castle." Ron made sure to keep his voice down so that no one else made their way down the stairs. He looked over to Harry, who was absently running his fingers through the fur on her back. He could have sworn he heard the animal make a purring sound, but he really wasn't sure, so be said nothing about it.

"I don't even know how she got in; I didn't let her in here." Harry then looked down at her, stopping his ministrations on her fir. "You need to go back outside, Ron and I have to sleep and we can't take the chance of you staying here." Harry watched as she seemed to be processing what he had said, before she sat up on the couch, tilting her head slightly to the side, almost like a puppy.

"Harry, she's just an animal. And a wild one at that. She's not going to understand-" Ron stopped as he watched the wolf jump off of the couch, trotting off through the small hallway that led to the doorway, which was actually open, closing when she had left. They exchanged looks, before deciding that they needed sleep, and both headed up to their beds again. But Harry couldn't stop thinking about how smart that wolf was. She seemed to actually think about what he spoke of, and what he was telling her when she had to leave. Of course he didn't say anything to Ron, because in the redhead's eyes, she was just a stupid dog.

Ember sat at her desk going over what they had due today. God, Snape had given them enough homework for a whole year. Her eyes were wide even as the students began to enter the room. Once everyone was seated, she looked up at them, her lips parted in somewhat of a gap, and her blue eyes full of pity.

"I forgot what it was like to have him as a teacher." She finally said with a sympathetic expression, causing some of the students to laugh, but not the Slytherans. "Sorry to say, but I'm going to be coming around to collect all of the homework that he had given you due today." She said as she rose to her feet. The students groaned, but all began to pull out their papers that he had made them write, as well as the notes he had them make. She decided to give them a break from the work so she only made them answer some questions that were written on the board, that were easily done even without notes.

Sitting at her desk while everyone was working on the questions, she checked off the names of everyone who had their work done, but there was one person that hadn't finished their work. Harry Potter had only handed in his paper, and not the study notes. As the kids began to talk when they finished their work, Ember called Harry up to her desk, so that not to attract attention to him and cause a scene.

"Harry, how come you didn't finish all of Snape's work?" Harry looked at her desktop, but refused to look at her face.

"I had other things on my mind at the time..." He trailed off as he put his hands in his pockets. Ember knew what must have been on, so decided to go easy on him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you're going to have to come by for detention later today. You can finish the notes then." Harry sighed, but knew that any other teacher would be giving him a lot harder him with everything.

"Alright, when do you want me to come by?"

"After dinner please." She smiled at him sympathetically, where Harry nodded back with a small grin, before returning to his desk again. Ron began to ask him what was going on as Ember went back to her own things. She was worried about Harry. She had to stay near him in both her forms to keep him safe, but there was the fact that her being near him was also causing him distraction from the rest of his classes.

Ember walked from the hospital wing, where she had just gotten her latest healing meal. She had to drink down so mach pumpkin to get the taste out. She made her way toward her classroom, where she was supposed to meet Harry for his detention. She hated that she had given him detention.

Stepping into her room, she walked through the desks toward her own, where she had to mark Snape's papers while Harry was working on his notes. Sitting on her desk she looked over at the large stack of papers that was waiting for her. Hearing the door open made her look up to see Harry slip in, his bag over his shoulder. He looked tired and his green eyes were slightly dull, causing her to frown. He hadn't looked like that the last time she had seen him, when he had left her class earlier that day.

"Hello, Professor Jade."

"Mr. Potter." She nodded back. "I'm sorry about having to hold you like this, but it's kind of an unspoken rule that teachers have." She joked, getting a small smile from the boy. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably going to be here for hours marking all of these. I always hated Snape." She mumbled the last part to herself, but he heard it and looked at her in surprise as he put his book bag down on his desk. Ember laughed at his look. "Just 'cause I work with him, doesn't mean I have to get along with him."

"You have to be one of the coolest teachers I've ever met." Harry finally laughed and Ember smiled.

"Well, thank you. I just hope that people don't think I'm nice because I'm old. Sometimes natural grey in my hair is a curse." She sighed, and he gave her a confused look. "Yes, it's natural." She said in a teasing voice, getting off her desk as she walked over to sit in her chair and begin to work on the stack of papers that was waiting for her. She saw when Harry pulled out the notes that he had to finish, as well as the text book.

Ember was only half way through the pile of work, when she looked up to see if Harry was finished. She was greeted with him lying with his head on his arm, his shoulder rising slightly with each breath as he slept. She sighed as she walked up to where he was and looked down to see that he had finished the note, but must have fallen asleep when he went to rest his eyes.

Gently grasping his shoulder, she shook it calmly. "Harry, wake up." Her voice was soft as she leant down to whisper in his ear. "Harry." As she shook his shoulder a second time, she jumped when he suddenly jolted awake, his head lifting up. "Well, good-morning Mr. Potter, so glad that you could join me at this time." She joked as Harry rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. But you should be getting back to your dorm soon." Ember didn't realize that she was still leaning over him, her hands on his forearm and his shoulder. Harry nodded his head in a daze as he sighed. As he stood, Ember went to move back, but neither had realized their proximity and when Harry stood, their bodies ended up pressed together. "Uh...."

"Sorry...." Neither really seemed ready to understand what was going on. Ember was pretty much the same height as Harry, maybe a centimetre taller, but that hardly counted. Before either knew what had happened, Harry's lips touched her own, his hands moving up to cup her face. Ember turned so that she was leaning against Harry's desk, her hands moving back to balance herself. She didn't stop him, and she didn't pull away. Instead, pressing her lips closer to his, her arms moved up to wrap around his neck.

The two had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

**There, this chapter's a bit longer then the last one, hope you like it! Remember to review, but NO FLAMES!**


	7. Remembering

Howling

Remembering

Ember sat on her bed, her mouth hanging open in utter shock. She had just kissed the-boy-who-lived. She had just kissed one of her students. She had just kissed Harry Potter. She didn't know whether to get on her feet and start doing a happy dance or break down and cry. Harry was almost three years younger than her, her student, as well as the fact that she was supposed to be protecting him from death, not kiss him back. What had made him kiss her in the first place?

She let out a groan as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. She never should have stood so close to him. And if so, she should have stepped back when he was awake! She had seriously screwed things up this time. She had kissed one of her students. Her _student._ How was she ever going to face him again after that? He was probably going to have just as hard a time, after all, he had kissed her first.

Now she was making up excuses!?

~*~

Harry sat on the couch, staring at the fire before him. Ron was on one side of him, and Hermione on the other. They knew that something was wrong with their friend, but he refused to tell them what had happened. He had been switching between grinning like an idiot, and biting his lip like he was nervous. Ron was staring at him hard, as though he was somehow going to be able to read his hand, while Hermione looked upset that he wasn't telling them something that was clearly important.

"You aren't going to tell us, are you mate?" Ron asked as he leaned back with his arms folded across his chest in a very pout like manner. Harry shook his head, going back to biting his lip and his brow furrowed. His mind was lost once more. Ron gave up as he threw his arms in the air and walked up toward the boys dorms. He was tired, it was late, and they certainly weren't going to be getting much out of _Mr. Potter_ over there.

"I'm going to bed as well, don't stay up all night, Harry." Hermione too walked off, calling up a goodnight to Ron, who yelled back down to her from the stairs. Harry leaned back against the couch as he sighed. He had really done it this time. His mood was swinging back and forth between ecstatic that she had kissed him back, and horrified that he had just kissed his D.A.D.A teacher. But she had kissed him back, so that means that there was definitely going to be a problem between them. A very awkward problem. He remembered the first time he had ever seen her, in his first year.

_Harry looked over to where Wood was pointing, showing him who the last seeker had been before him. He looked down the rows, trying to find the girl that he had described. It wasn't hard to find her when his eyes immediately travelled to the girl with long grey and black hair. She was talking to another girl across the table, her bright blue eyes dancing as she laughed over something they had said._

"_She was one of the best seekers we've had since I joined the team. She's wicked fast and can dodge almost anything." Wood said as he returned to eating his breakfast. It was the day of their first game of the year and Harry wasn't able to eat because of the nerves in his stomach._

"_Really?"_

"_Harry?" The small group of friends all looked back to see who has spoken, only to see Ember Jade standing behind Harry, a smile on her lips as she looked down at his with calm blue eyes. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your first game. I also wanted to give you a heads up. Quidditch can be a brutal game, but against the slytherans, they are the worst of them all. Just be careful."_

"_I'll remember that." Harry nodded to her and she nodded back, waving to Wood as her friend came up to her and hooked arms with her, dragging her back to where they were sitting._

As Harry made his way to class, he couldn't help but fidget. What happened between him and the professor was still fresh in his mind. He was still yet to tell Ron and Hermione, and quite frankly, he really didn't want to tell them at all. As he followed the rest of the students into the room, he saw Ember beginning to hand students back their papers that she had been marking while he was finishing his notes.

As he walked up to his seat, he was shocked when Ember smiled to him and handed him back his paper and notes. Harry smiled back, and then watched as she continued on to hand Ron and Hermione theirs. Once everyone had their things handed back, she then took the questions that they had been given the day before. Once they gave their things to her, she then began to proceed with a new lesson on defensive spells.

Harry seemed to pay more attention to Ember herself, then what she had been saying the entire time. Ember had them all working on pronouncing the words to the spell first, but without their wands. She said that the next day they would be going outside, with Dumbledore's permission, to practice against one another in pairs. She was glad that they were happy to go out; she was worried that the cool weather of the approaching winter was going to throw them off the idea.

As soon as class ended, Harry looked at Ember, who was doing the same. Sapphire met emerald as Harry paused in gathering his things, Ron and Hermione walking out without realizing that he wasn't there. They didn't seem to see that people were looking at them like they were a bickering married couple as they yelled at one another, all over how Ron had asked if he could use her notes for his work.

"Professor Jade...." Harry began, once the room was clear. "About what happened yesterday-"

"I hope you're not going to apologize." She said with a small smile. Harry's eyes widened at her words, his mouth opening and closing, trying to figure out whether or not he should say something. Ember smiled at him, but the sound of footfalls near the door made her wait a moment. "You should be getting on to your next class, Harry." He nodded in understanding, picking up his bag as he waved one last time, hurrying from the room.

_Harry looked down the table to where Ember was smiling as she clapped her hands along with the rest of the Gryffindor house, as well as the other houses. Hagrid smiled down at Harry, before he took looked over to Ember, who was standing behind the large table as Dumbledore spoke with her. Ember smiled down to him, before she walked back around the table to where the rest to her house was._

"_Welcome back Hagrid!" She called over the noise. Hagrid nodded to her, unable to reach her through the crowd of students that had formed around him as they all welcomed him back to the school. Ember was in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and had known Hagrid the moment Hogwarts became her home when she was only 5 years old. Her background was definitely different from everyone else's._

_Looking down at Harry, she couldn't help but understand what he was going through. True, her life wasn't as hard as his was, but she was facing her own battles, maybe not as bad as the Dark Lord, but defiantly something that she surely could do without. As her eyes swept over his form, she remembered when Hagrid had first mentioned Harry to her, and showed her the picture in the photo album that he had given harry in his first year._

Ember finished off marking the rest of her classes work, placing the right grades in the right piles. The last thing she needed was to mess up and confuse everyone's work. Stepping from her room, she made her way down to her chambers, where she would finally be able to rest. It was getting far too close to mid-night, and she just wanted to sleep.

As she was passing the Gryffindor portrait, she contemplated on whether or not she should visit Harry that night, but decided that it was far too late and they both needed their sleep. Continuing down the halls, everything was silent except for the tapping of her shoes on the stone floors. As she got closer to her room, she faintly heard someone else's footfalls on the ground, but these ones sounded almost like they were trying to be quiet on their feet.

Slowing her pace, she could hear the other person do the same. Her eye flicked gold as she inhaled the air around her. The sent that had been filling her head all day reached her nose and she looked over to a pillar where she could hear his breathing, but saw nothing. He was trying to sneak back to his dorm, but had to pass by her on her way to her room in the process. So, this was Harry Potter's infamous invisibility cloak. She had heard the rumours of how he would sneak out with his friends at night to visit Hagrid at times.

"There is no point in hiding, Harry. I know that you are there." She spoke in a clear voice as she looked right at the place where she could hear his breathing. His breath hitched, and then stopped. He still didn't remove the cloak, thinking that he might be able to sneak away or that she would leave. So, Ember began to walk toward the breathing and stopped when she knew that she was less than a foot in front of him. Lifting a hand, she grasped the smooth material of the cloak and pulled down, exposing Harry with his worried green eyes and messy raven hair.

"Professor." He greeted in a small voice, not happy at being caught. Both of their attention was turned then the sound as more steps reached their ears. These ones were heavy, a males, as well as fast. It didn't take long for her to realize that Snape was making his nightly rounds. She spun back to face Harry and pushed him toward a portrait that acted as her door. It was of a young woman in fancy clothing that sat in front of a window, which showed the clean full moon through the painted glass.

"Howling." She spoke clearly, but in a low whisper. The portrait opened, allowing Ember to shuffle Harry inside before Snape rounded the corner. As the portrait closed, Ember sighed in relief. Even if she was a teacher, Snape would have questioned her just like he used to years ago while she was still a student at the school. "Sorry, Snape can be a real pain."

"It's alright. But why did you help me, aren't you supposed to be giving me detention for being out this late at night?" Harry asked as he followed her into her room. He immediately fell in love with the large, crimson bed that was on the right side of the room.

"I will be in so much trouble, in anyone finds out that I let you off, and that you're in my room. But yet, those are almost just as bad as-"

"-the kiss." Harry finished, and she nodded as she leaned against one of the beds posts. "So, that was bad, then?"

"Of course it was. Well, not the kiss, that was great, but the fact that it happened, that's bad. If anyone finds out that I was involved with a student in any way other then professional, than I could lose my job, and you could be expelled. There are very large consequences to this, and I can only hope that you are ready to take them. I know that I am." Harry nodded his head to her, at a loss for what to say. "Well, Snape should have passed by now. It would be best for you to get to bed, regardless that it's a Saturday tomorrow or not."

Ember walked Harry toward the door, watching him as he began to pull out his cloak again. They both stopped right before the portrait, as though waiting for the other to say something. Harry was just reluctant to leave, while Ember was reluctant to dismiss Harry to leave. She rather liked having him near, but that was far too much of a risk, and she refused to put that onto someone. Turning toward him to bid a goodnight, Harry at the same time turned to look over to her, resulting in their face's coming only an inch from the other.

Ember broke first and pressed her lips against Harry's, causing him to react and bury a hand in her hair to pull her closer. Ember was backed into the wall as her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and dug her fingers into his hair. The dulled thud of Harry's cloak hitting the floor brought them both back to the real world as they pulled apart from one another, though their hands remained on the others person.

"I-I should be getting back to my dorm." Harry mumbled, both releasing the other and Harry scrambling to pick up his cloak, quickly slipping through the portrait once more, draping his cloak over top of himself. Ember was left leaning against her wall as she sighed, looking at the wall across from her as she heaved a sigh.

* * *

**I made sure to get this chapter out much sooner, please tell me what you think, but no flames! I hate them, and they are in no way appreciated**


	8. Piece Of The Puzzle

Howling

Piece of the Puzzle

Ember lay quietly in the snow, within her wolf form, looking out over the frozen lake. Harry sat against the tree at her side, Hermione and Ron on his other side glancing over at her wearily every once and a while. Harry was stroking the fur of her neck, her head resting on his left thigh. Ron had decided that it was appropriate to give her a name and decided to call her Amber, because of her gold eyes. Hermione could only roll her eyes and told him that that was Prof Jade's first name. He didn't care.

"How is it that she is always so calm around you Harry, but she's nervous when Ron or I go near her?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Ember. Harry did so as well, and her golden eyes flicked up to him, as though she were wondering what he was going to say as well. Harry stroked back behind her ears, causing her eyes to close in content.

"I don't know, maybe she just trusts me more, cause of that day in the village." Ember's head suddenly lifted as she looked over to the forest, causing the other to do the same. Seconds later she disappeared into the trees, causing Harry to look off to where she had took off into the forest. The three just sat there, as though waiting for her to come back.

"Does she do that often?"

"No, never."

Ember's legs pounded furiously deep in the snow, forcing her body swiftly past, and through the area of the trees. She soon reached deep inside the Forbidden Forest as she looked around for what had called her there. Seconds later, a slick black wolf came from the tree line in front of her, hunched forward and its fangs bared. She bristled her fir at the sight of him and hunched forward, ready to spring.

"_What do you want, pathetic mutt?" _Ember growled out, staring the wolf down with piercing eyes.

"_Foolish girl. You think that you can keep us away from our rightful home? You will parish in battle and I shall have what belongs to me returned!" _With that said, the wolf lunged forward, snapping its teeth loudly as it reared forward toward Ember. She braced herself as she quickly pushed herself to the left to avoid getting her main vain bit in her throat.

"_We will fight you, and we will beat you!" _Ember lunged at him and took hold of his hind leg in an iron grip as her sharp teeth dug deep into her skin. He let out a howl of pain and kicked his legs around, his front leg coming back to slam into her side and leave three deep gashes there. She was forced to release his leg and whimpered in pain, the both of them recoiling to test if they were well enough to continue to fight.

"_You may have won last time, but your father is dead, and now I will take my place as the ruler of both packs." _Ember growled once more and forced herself to ignore the pain in her side as she ran at the black wolf once more, ramming her thick skull into his shoulder and forcing him back about a foot, before he bit down on the back of her neck.

As they both moved away from one another, they heard the sounds of running feet and Ember cursed on the inside. She really shouldn't have taken off as she had. Harry was defiantly the kind to follow after her. She could hear their steps as they made through the snow toward the two wolves. The black wolf made a slight laughing sound, taking off toward where the kids were coming from. Ember followed after him quickly, her strong legs moving swiftly. The three came into sight and Ember tackled the black wolf before he got with 5 yards of them, both rolling in the snow and in the process Ember scratched his face and his claws sliced three clean lines deep in her back.

"Harry, get back here!" Hermione yelled as Harry ran toward the fighting mutts.

"Expelliarmus!" The black wolf was sent flying through the snow, it's back colliding with a tree. Ember was back on her feet, red staining the snow around her as she faced her opponent with a look of death. Her bright golden eyes met his crimson ones as he struggled back to his feet.

"_You have survived this time, young one. But trust me, I will find you once more, when your little crush is far away." _With that, he took off through the trees, trying to be careful of his hind leg that Ember had injured. He stopped when he was of a safe distance, but still in sight and looked back at Ember. She filled her lungs with the cold winter air and let out a bone chilling howl, causing him to quickly resume his run. Harry watched as she looked over her shoulder, before she took off to the right, not following the wolf, but leaving them behind.

"Amber!"

"Harry, we can't go after her. It's starting to get dark and it's too dangerous to go any further into the forest." Hermione grasped Harry's arm before he could go after her through the trees.

Later that night, as Ron and Hermione made their way back to the common room in yet another screaming battle, Harry took the long route, which had to go past the third floor girls bathroom in the process. As he was passing the room, he heard the sound of someone speaking inside. There was Myrtle's high voice as always, but then there was also a slightly deeper female voice, quieter, weaker.

"_You know, the professors won't be happy about you getting into fights again." _Myrtle's voice drifted from the room. Harry quietly stepped closer to try and hear more of the conversation.

"_Like I had a choice, he was going to attack the kids of the school if I didn't stop him." _Harry soon realized that the other girl was in fact Prof Jade. Sliding in so that he was looking around the corner, his eyes widened as he saw Ember's head just barely coming over the side of the bath that he had bathed in during the Triwizard Tournament. Myrtle was sitting on the edge not far from where she was, giggling as always.

"Just keep quiet would you? I'm already in enough trouble from what happened in the town." Ember suddenly began to struggle to her feet, causing Myrtle to give her space and float back a bit. Harry's hand flew to his mouth to stop any noise when Ember was fully standing. Her hair was pulled up into a messy clip on her head and she was wearing a pair of small black shorts with no top. Three clean gashes rasped across her back and bruises marred her skin on her shoulders and legs.

"And just what do you plan to do to clean out those new wounds. Maybe get Harry Potter to help you out?" Myrtle's words worried Harry that he may have been caught, but Ember just continued on as though it were a normal topic.

"You better keep quiet about that as well! Harry and I can both get into serious trouble if we're not careful." Ember picked up her black and grey robe that she wore over her normal clothes for lessons and walked over toward where one of the mirrors, groaning. "I look like the living dead-sorry." Myrtle laughed as she flew over to the high window and sat down with her back facing the stain glass window, looking down at the woman before her.

"You should be getting back to your room now, _Professor." _Myrtle drew out the last word and Ember rolled her eyes, walked over to where Harry was still hiding. Harry was too late to try and walk away and came face to face with a very worn out looking Ember. She froze at the sight of him and her jaw clenched as she began to worry. Meanwhile, Harry was left to put the pieces together as he looking into her panicked blue eyes. Eyes that he remembered turning gold many times, the same gold as...Amber.

"It's you." He finally mumbled and saw her flinch, "You're the silver wolf that's been following me around. You're an animagus." Ember looked to the floor with a sigh as she tried to avoid looking at him. "Why? Why have you been following me around-wait, in the forest...your injuries..."Harry looked at her neck to see so blood coming from where she had been bitten on the back by the wolf, her robe beginning to darken even more from the new shade within the material.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Harry, but I knew that you wouldn't trust me should you have known." Ember explained quietly, trying to make sure that their conversation was not overheard.

"When Snape filled in, there was no potion gone wrong. It was because you saved us in Hogsmeade." It wasn't a question. Ember nodded carefully as she tried to avoid looking into his emerald eyes. "Prof, who's that black wolf?" Harry asked carefully as he tried to get her to look into his eyes. Ember sighed as she looked over to him with sorrowful eyes.

"It's time we spoke, Harry."

Not long after, Harry sat on Ember's bed as she carefully took a seat next to him. She sighed as she did her best to avoid disturbing any bruises. Her usually happy blue eyes were dull and tired, her movements weak and sluggish instead of the usual swift and graceful ones she had when they had first met. She had let her hair down, so her shoulders were now covered in the smooth grey and black smoothness of it.

"When I was a baby my parents were murdered by Voldemort and he left me in the dark forest to die. A pack of snowy grey wolves found me, where I was raised by them. My mother could change into a brown wolf when she was alive, so it naturally came to me to be able to change into a grey wolf at only the age of two. And when I was old enough, the alpha of the pack brought me here to the castle, where Dumbledore took me in and raised me where I was in my human form. I caught onto magic much faster than the average witch or wizard.

However, the alpha that took me in, in the pack, died. And another pack of black and dark grey wolves moved into the forest. When my adoptive father, the alpha wolf, was younger, he had run that very same pack out of the Forbidden Forest and away from Hogwarts. But as soon as he had died they came back, and with me being his technical daughter, if he kills me then he gets control over both my pack and the Forest."

Harry sat silently, listening to everything that she told him. His eyes widened as he watched the expressions play over her face, hurt, worry and fear were the most common three that he recognized. Ember had stopped to silently think of how it was that she should continue.

"So, I came back to this school as a teacher, and it really helped with my grades to get the job. But I wanted to make sure that he never tried to take the place of my father or me. But now he is back and asking for a battle, live or die. If I die in this fight then I'll lost control over my pack, and they will attack the students of Hogwarts, which is a very dangerous thing to happen."

"Wait, if they're after you then why did they attack me and the others in the town?" Harry asked carefully and Ember sighed.

"He seems to think that you three hold a special importance to Hogwarts and thinks that if he removes you, then he will be able to take more than just the forest. And if he keeps up what he is doing, then I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop him." Ember leaned against the bed post and sighed. Her energy was spent and she was slowly slipping into sleep.

"Professor?" Harry gently tried to take her shoulder, but she was already asleep. Being as careful as he could, Harry picked Ember up into his arms and walked around the bed until he was at the side and lay her down on her back, not trying to injure her back further. Ember flinched in her sleep as her back touched, but she remained under the darkness of unconsciousness.


	9. May I Have This Dance?

**Howling**

**May I Have This Dance?**

Dumbledore had decided that the students really seemed to enjoy the Yule ball that had happened during the TriWizard Tournament and had called a winter ball that would take place the night before the students would be leaving for the holidays. It caused excited and anxious whispers throughout the students and teachers, the young girls hurrying to try and get their dresses, and the guys freaking out over asking girls to the dance.

The Headmaster had also asked Prof McGonagall and Ember to help to refresh all of the students in the dances that they had learned for the last ball. So, Ember found herself walking down to where McGonagall's was waiting for her in the dining hall; that had been cleared of the tables to allow more room for learning to dance. As she stepped inside, McGonagall smiled to her, motioning for her to join her in the center of the room.

As she stepped over to where the older woman was standing, she faced the students, her eyes immediately found Harry where he sat next to Ron and Hermione, each of them talking quietly to the other. But as soon as she looked over to him, Harry seemed to feel her watching him and looked over to him with emerald eyes, but looked away before anyone could see when a smile touched his lips. Ember looked away as she saw McGonagall trying to quiet the students.

"Everyone has already been taught the dance from the Yule ball, but we do wish to teach you the waltz for this dance. Prof Jade has agreed to help me this year, and I expect you all to participate." She looked over the guys with a critical eye, making them quiet as they began to murmur among each other.

"I'm not doing this again," Ron whispered to Harry when McGonagall was turned away, though Harry was just looking up at Ember. She was searching through the groups for anyone that was not paying attention, her back to him. Almost as though McGonagall had heard what he has said, she turned over to where Ron sat and pointed over to him.

"Mr. Weasly, how about you come help me again this year?" McGonagall asked, causing Ron to flinch. Harry placed a hand over his mouth and laughed, though he tried to quiet himself as McGonagall than turned her attention to where he was. "Mr. Potter, you can be Prof Jade's partner." The other guys in the room groaned in disappointment as they looked over to Harry with envy. He stopped laughing and looked up to Jade, who was staring wide eyed at the Prof as well. "Come now, we don't have all day."

Harry and Ron both got to their feet and shuffled up toward the teachers, though very reluctantly. At least, Harry tried to appear reluctant. Ember turned from the older woman and over to where Harry walked slowly toward her. Harry saw that there was a slight red flush on her cheeks as she looked over to him. The rest of the guys in the room just seemed to want only to glare at him as he stopped in front of her, waiting for further instruction.

"Now, we will first be refreshing on the dance from the Yule Ball. I hope you boys remember the positions." Ron stepped up to McGonagall, placing a hand on her hip and taking her other in his hand. Harry looked to Ember once more, who made the first move and placed a hand on his shoulder in encouragement. Harry forced himself to move as he took her hand in his and rested the other on her hip, noticing how it curved perfectly against his palm.

As McGonagall began to count the steps, Harry's mind flooded with the steps that he had been forced to memorize for the dance, and was pleasantly surprised when Ember was able to follow him step for step. The other guys in the room were all whispering and watching as Harry and Ember spun around in sync with Ron and McGonagall. When it came to the part where the male would have to lift their partner in the air, McGonagall stepped out with Ron, letting him hurry back to his seat, and let Harry and Ember finish the demonstration.

Harry was careful of her back as he lifted her into the air, holding her sides gently as she mostly jumped to try and stop the pain from coming back. But once his hands were on her sides, he really didn't want to take his hands off of her, but knew that he had to and released her sides when she touched the ground again. Placing a hand on her hip and taking her free on in his once more, they continued the dance, almost as though they could hear the music in their heads. But as soon as the dance ended, Harry forced himself away from Ember, as she did the same.

"Alright, now I want everyone to partner up with the opposite gender and find someplace on the floor. No fooling around and keep it _appropriate!_" McGonagall's voice rung through the room as the guys all grumbled, though the girls immediately got to their feet and looked at the guys expectantly. "If you do not pick a partner, I will pick one for you!" That got them moving.

Ember didn't want Harry to dance with another one of the girls in the room. She would much rather be his dance partner again. She looked over to where she could see Ron's younger sister watching Harry from where she was sitting on the benches still, fiddling with her hands. Her blood heated slightly as she saw her move to get up, but then stopped herself. She looked to the floor, closing her eyes. She knew that if she let her anger surface to much then her eyes would become that of her animagus form, and none of the students but Harry knew of that, so it was best to keep it that way.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to stay with Prof Jade for today. You two will lead the dance." As soon as McGonagall was turned toward the classes again, Ember looked over to Harry, seeing him staring back at her out of the corner of his eye. Moving to stand at his side, she watched as McGonagall paired the young Weasly girl with Dean, the both of them moving to the far corner.

"You're still an excellent dancer." Ember mumbled as she turned her back to the class, acting as though she were just standing there, not speaking to him. Harry fought a smile and looked over to her, catching her blue eyes.

"You're not half bad on your feet either, _Professor."_ Ember groaned quietly when he called her that. She had gotten used to him just calling her Ember. Or sometime Amber when she was around Ron and Hermione while in her wolf form. As they fell quiet again, Harry watched everyone being paired off, and he was glad that he was with Ember and didn't have to be stuck with one of the many girls that suddenly seemed to be noticing him. But they only though of the publicity that the 'boy-who-lived' would get. And not about Harry in general.

The day of the winter ball; a day that nearly every girl in the school had been dreaming about since they had first heard of it, getting the dresses ready and finding dates to take. Harry Potter, however, refused to ask, or take, a girl to the ball. He wished that he could take Ember, but that was public, and the two of them was still a secret to everyone. She was, however, also coming to the ball, so he would be able to see her.

"Hey, you ready, mate?" Ron asked as he poked his head from around the door. He had gotten much more suitable robes for this ball then the last one, and was taking Hermione, finally. At least this ball wouldn't end in an argument that left them all torn. They had been trying to get Harry to ask someone for days now, but he had refused them all.

"Yea, coming." Harry looked over his robs once more, the new white and black material freshly cleaned and free of any dust or stain. Walking over to where Ron was waiting, he couldn't help but to wonder what Ember would be wearing. He hadn't been able to talk with her much because she would be helping the other teachers with preparing for the dance most of the week.

"So you're going alone? I told you to ask someone." Ron shook his head, though Harry just scoffed. It had been Harry who had finally told the couple to go together, after they had been sitting in a very uncomfortable silence in the Common room for some time. As the two made their way down toward the front stairs outside the main hall, where Ron would be meeting Hermione.

"Ron!" As the two boys turned, they were greeted with the sight of Hermione. She was wearing a long magenta dress, a silk material on the bottom, with light materials floating around her waist and the skirt of the dress. Her hair was done in loose bouncing curls, her usually frizzed hair smooth and shiny. There was only a small amount of make-up brightening her face, her lips skinny with gloss, eyes darkened with eyeliner.

"Whoa..." Ron mumbled, watching as she walked closer to them. Harry smirked and slipped away from them, knowing that Hermione would like to be alone with Ron. As he left then from where they were, he stepped into the large, beautifully decorated front hall. It was in a winter theme, a spell on the ceiling to make it look like it was snowing, as well as the northern lights shining and swirling throughout it.

The tables were white with a smooth marble surface, the benches made of marble as well. As he walked over toward where a free table was, he knew that he wished that he could hang out with Ember for the night, but it was too much of a danger to her job and his school life. He had already nearly been expelled once by Snape back in third year, he didn't want to push his luck. Sitting down, he let out a sigh, watching as Hermione and Ron slipped in with the rest of the crowd, coming over toward him.

"Harry, you should have asked someone-" The look that he sent her silenced her next words as she quietly moved to sit at the table as well. "I know, not another word."

"Thank you."

The room suddenly erupted into cheers and applause and the group of three looked up from where they were sitting, which was conveniently close to the edge of the crowd, showing what everyone was cheering about. The Headmaster and the other Professors were entering through the large doors of the Great Hall. Ember was among them, and Harry couldn't stop himself from gasping as he saw her walking next to the Headmaster.

"Looking at the Professor-"

"-Are you, Harry?" The twins joined the group, looking out as well. They both looked up to where the teacher was, as she walked beside her adoptive father.

Ember's long grey/black hair was pulled to the side, draping over her shoulder, weaved into a long braid that had a long silver ribbon threaded through it. Her eyes were framed with dark eyeliner, silver eye shadow shining above her eyelashes. Her lips only had a small amount of light rose lip gloss on them, shiny and bright, standing out against her skin. Her dress was sleeveless silver, but had a dark navy blue collar that wrapped around her neck, hiding her shoulder blades and chest. Only her shoulders and some of her collar bone were showing. The navy blue also swept down in beautiful, intricate swirls and designs, all the way down to the hem. The dress reached to the floor, dragging slightly across the cleaned marble. The dress was tight around her chest and torso, though was loose around her waist. It was visible that the material was a heavy silk, many layers by the looks of it. Her hands were bare other than a silver ring on her left index finger and her right ring finger.

As she walked past, bright blue eyes shifted to meet with shocked emerald. Her lips twitched into the smallest smile as she continued on, holding up some of her dress to stop herself from tripping over the material. As soon as all the teachers were inside of the Hall, they clustered within the center of the dance floor. Some of the teachers without someone already on their arm actually started to approach the students, holding out their hands in a request to dance.

Ember's eyes found Harry once more where he still sat. She once more lifted the expensive dress and made her way toward the table. Her hair seemed to shine and sparkle in the light of the Hall, her dress seeming to make her glow. As soon as she reached their table, the twins breathing increasing with every step she made in the table's direction. But they seemed to stop breathing as she stopped in front of Harry with a warm smile, her blue eyes sparking.

"Mr. Potter, would you join me for this dance?" She asked, leaning forward in the slightest bow as she held out her left hand for him to take. Harry's cheeks flamed as she looked down at him like she was. But it didn't take long for him to correct himself as he reached up and took her hand, getting to his feet and holding out his hand, palm up, letting her place her hand in his to walk toward the dance floor again as a proper escort.

"We're older than him, why'd she choose him?" Fred asked as he leaned on an elbow to watch as they walked toward the other teachers.

"Maybe 'cause Harry actually has some respect for people," Ron muttered, looking over at his bothers. They didn't seem to hear as they just continued to glower at Harry and Ember.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Harry asked, looking to Ember as they stopped to stand in front of one another, getting ready for the music to start, placing their hands on the other in the proper position. Harry had grown a couple of inches, and now, even with her heels, he was her high. Looking into her eyes, the sparkle didn't fade as she smiled.

"Of course, some other teachers have asked students as partners, no?" Harry blushed again and nodded, feeling foolish. The music began to play quietly, getting everyone moving as they immediately started the familiar steps to the waltz. Ember's bright blue eyes seemed as though they were starting to glow as she smiled, causing Harry's heart to pound.

Stepping through the dance, Ember's long dark braided hair swished around and brushed Harry's hands from where he had one wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her flush against him. They easily slipped through the other dancers, spinning around the dance floor peacefully. As the dance progressed, other people started to come onto the floor, until it was packed with couples dancing, the teachers moving out of the way to provide more room.

"I must go and speak with Dumbledore. You should go and see your friends, I'm sure they're wishing to hear every detail," Ember whispered as the song faded to a close. Harry nodding, although reluctantly and stepped away as the music ended. Harry dipped into the respected bow, while Ember gave a polite curtsy. As she smiled one last time, Harry could see the tired look in her eyes as she walked over to where Dumbledore stood, watching over the other students.

* * *

**Forever. I know. I'm sorry! I kind of fell away from this story, a lot of my stories, actually. I'll try to get the ones that I have finished soon, I promise! I doubt I'll be starting any new ones, though. I should have this one done very soon, actually. I've gotten a lot of chapters written but they need to be edited thoroughly first. Please review, even though I don't deserve it!**


End file.
